policjantki_i_policjancifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Borys Jóźwiak
Borys Jóźwiak - były policjant, o stopniu starszego aspiranta, który przybył na Komendę Miejską Policji we Wrocławiu w 302. odcinku. Biografia Był on stałym partnerem Aleksandry Wysockiej w patrolu 07. Jest on dawnym znajomym Mikołaja, z którym pracował kiedyś w jednostkach specjalnych. Nie darzyli się oni nawzajem wielką sympatią. Bardzo spodobała mu się nowa partnerka z patrolu. By pomóc Oli uporać się z rodziną Kamila - chłopca, z którym pobił się Marek, nielegalnie ustala adres Kamila i jedzie tam. Na miejscu Borys grozi ojcu chłopaka przez co między Kamilem a Markiem dochodzi do wymuszonej zgody. Niestety ojciec Kamila zgłasza całą sprawę na policję. Borys zostaje wezwany przez komendant Jaskowską do jej gabinetu. Tam dochodzi do konfrontacji obu mężczyzn. Borys wypiera się gróźb kierowanych do pokrzywdzonego. Później znowu Borys atakuje ojca Kamila i bije go. Całe zajście rejestruje kamera w aucie mężczyzny. Nagranie trafia w ręce komendant Jaskowskiej. Borys, widząc nagranie nie okazuje nawet cienia skruchy i oskarża niesłusznie swoje przełożoną o stronniczość. Za te słowa zostaje zawieszony. Wściekły Jóźwiak wychodzi w pośpiechu z gabinetu komendanta i idzie do pokoju przesłuchań, który służy policjantom także za szatnię. Pakującego się Borysa spotyka Ola. Jóźwiak jest jednak tak wściekły, że opryskliwie zwraca się nawet do Wysockiej. Gdy Ola wychodzi, Borys dzwoni do Mikołaja i umawia się z nim na spotkanie przed komendą. Gdy Mikołaj przyjeżdża na miejsce, Borys rzuca się na niego z pięściami. Dochodzi do gwałtownej bójki pomiędzy mężczyznami. Mikołaja i Borysa rozdzielają ich partnerki z patrolów: Aleksandra Wysocka i Karolina Rachwał. Borys ucieka. Pod koniec odcinka widzimy Borysa palącego papierosa w samochodzie przed domem Mikołaja. Ostatni odcinek 7. sezonu kończy się się tymi oto słowami Borysa: „''Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem''”. Po swoich czynach został wyrzucony dyscyplinarnie z policji. Jest on chłopakiem Oli Wysockiej. Zostaje porwany i nikt nie ma z nim kontaktu. W 426. odcinku dowiadujemy się, że prawdopodobnie nie żyje. W kolejnym odcinku Ola ma zidentyfikować zwłoki. Wysocka potwierdza tożsamość partnera. Później Ola zostaje porwana przez dwóch gangsterów - Tapira i Mordę. W pewnym momencie Wysocka pyta Tapira czemu zabili Borysa. Gangster początkowo słysząc to pytanie wpada w szał. Ale gdy opadły mu nerwy, wyjaśnia motyw zabójstwa - pieniądze. Okazało się, że Borys po utracie pracy w policji zajął się "lewym zarabianiem". W jego przypadku handlem narkotykami. Woził dla Tapira i Mordy narkotyki po Europie i przywoził pieniądze. Niestety za którymś razem okazało się, że zniknęły i pieniądze i Borys. Gangsterzy domyślili się zdrady i zaczęli szukać Jóźwiaka, który zdążył już torbę z pieniędzmi podrzucić Oli do bagażnika. Bandyci dopadli Borysa i po najprawdopodobniej torturach, dowiedzieli się prawdy. Tortury zakończyli zabiciem Jóźwiaka i wrzuceniem jego zwłok do Odry. Mimo iż potem wiele czynników mówiło o tragicznym końcu Borysa, to widzowie ostateczny dowód otrzymali, gdy Wysocka w kostnicy potwierdziła, że zmasakrowane zwłoki mężczyzny wyłowionego z Odry należą do Borysa Jóźwiaka. W 474. odcinku okazuje się, że Borys żyje. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że jego słowa z 364. odcinka "nie zostały rzucone na wiatr". Chce on zapłacić Vladowi 100 tys. zł. za zabicie Białacha. Jednak jego plan nie powodzi się, ponieważ Mikołaj uwalnia się z uścisku Vlada, a następnie wygrywa walkę przez KO. Gdy Białach zbiera gratulacje od Owcy, dostrzega czyjąś postać w drzwiach sali. Mimo oszołomienia po duszeniu, Mikołaj od razu rozpoznaje Borysa. Gdy chce do niego podejść, wściekły Jóźwiak opuszcza salę. W 475. odcinku, Jóźwiak atakuje mecenasa, który pomaga Oli w sprawie jej syna Marka.Mężczyzna myśli, że jest on nowym partnerem Oli. Pod koniec tego samego odcinka, Borys zjawia się pod mieszkaniem Oli. Policjantka, widząc mężczyznę, jest w szoku. W 477. odcinku, okazuje się, że śmierć Borysa została upozorowana przez służby specjalne. Borys został bowiem świadkiem koronnym, a żeby zapewnić mu ochronę, sfingowano jego śmierć. Gdy gang był "pod kluczem", Jóźwiak mógł opuścić kryjówkę. Pod koniec tego odcinka, Borys dzwoni do Karoliny. Początkowo policjantka myślała, że ktoś robi sobie z niej żarty, ale Borys mówi jej, że właśnie stoi przed komendą i widzi Białacha, który rozmawia z Owcą. Pyta się też, czy związek Karoliny z Mikołajem uległ zakończeniu. Policjantka mimo, że nie zakończyła połączenia, nie zdołała wykrztusić ani słowa. W 480. odcinku Borys rozmawia potajemnie z Karoliną przez telefon, a później spotyka się z nią. W 483. odcinku chce wzbudzić litość Rachwał, dlatego przychodzi do niej nieogolony, skacowany i brudny. Jego plan powodzi się, bo funkcjonariuszka wpuszcza go do domu i pozwala doprowadzić się do porządku. Później rozmawia z Karoliną przez telefon, a wieczorem zjawia się u niej z szampanem i chce opić "złamane serca" jego i Karoliny. Biesiada ma swój koniec w łóżku. W nocy, gdy Borys śpi, Karolina odbiera telefon od dyżurnego, który informuje ją o konieczności zmiany grafiku następnego dnia. Również wtedy policjantka, spoglądając na śpiącego koło niej Borysa, prosi Jacka o zmianę partnera w patrolu. W 486. odcinku Borys znowu przychodzi do Karoliny. Tym razem chce wykorzystać jej obecność w domu. Gdy Rachwał spławia Mikołaja, który do niej przyszedł w przerwie w pracy, Jóźwiak nie ukrywa radości. Potem chce się związać z Karoliną, jednak ta oznajmia, że ich wspólna noc była błędem i każe mu opuścić jej mieszkanie. Borys wychodzi, ale na odchodne mówi, że Karolina jeszcze będzie chciała z nim być. Pod koniec odcinka Borys przychodzi pod komendę i czeka na Mikołaja. Gdy policjant wychodzi z pracy i widzi Jóźwiaka jest w szoku. Borys rzekomo chce się pogodzić, ale Mikołaj, znając Borysa, kategorycznie oznajmia, że nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Wtedy Borys, by dopiec Białachowi mówi, żeby ten żałował rozstania z Karoliną, bo jest "zajebista" w łóżku. Słysząc te słowa, Mikołaj wpada w złość i niewiele brakuje, by między nimi wywiązała się bójka. Jednak wychodząca z pracy Zuza widzi sytuację i przekonuje Mikołaja, by ten odpuścił.Policjant postanawia jej posłuchać, a Borys odchodzi spod komendy. W 493. odcinku Borys zaczepia Karolinę pod komendą, przed pracą policjantki. Znowu próbuje wzbudzić litość Rachwał, ale tym razem policjantka spławia Borysa. Gdy Karolina i Mikołaj są już na patrolu, spotykają na mieście pijanego Borysa. Karolinie udaje się przekonać Jóźwiaka, by ten poszedł do domu i wytrzeźwiał. Borys niechętnie odchodzi, ale pod koniec odcinka, znowu widać go pijącego. Tym razem Borys siedzi w barze. Z każdą kolejną szklanką jest coraz bardziej wypity i wulgarny. W pewnym momencie barman odmawia sprzedania kolejnej szklanki whisky pijanemu już w sztok Jóźwiakowi i radzi mu udać się do domu. Wtedy Borys łapie barmana za szyję i przemocą chce zdobyć kolejną porcję alkoholu. Barman wzywa więc policję. Na miejsce przybywają dwaj młodzi funkcjonariusze: Hutnik i Miodowicz. Próbują uspokoić Borysa, ale Jóźwiak parska na ich widok śmiechem i mówi, że sam był policjantem i takich jak Hutnik z Miodowiczem wciągał jedną dziurką. Młodzi policjanci boją się pijanego Borysa, więc wzywają wsparcie. Na miejsce przybywają więc Karolina i Mikołaj. Gdy docierają na miejsce, pijany Jóźwiak awanturuje się w barze. Nie chce zostać przewieziony do izby wytrzeźwień i szarpie się z Miodowiczem i Hutnikiem. Widząc Rachwał, na pewien czas Borys się uspokaja. W tym czasie policjantka próbuje przemówić Jóźwiakowi do rozumu i tym samym polubownie załatwić sprawę. Gdy Karolina chce skuć Borysa, ten ponownie wpada w szał i rzuca się na Miodowicza. Hutnikowi i Białachowi udaje się odciągnąć Borysa od Miodowicza, jednak Borys kradnie funkcjonariuszowi broń. W trakcie szarpaniny z Hutnikiem i Mikołajem, Borys mimowolnie naciska spust. Po chwili Karolina pada na podłogę, a pod nią pojawia się kałuża krwi. Borys podobnie jak wszyscy w barze jest wstrząśnięty, widząc co spotkało Karolinę. Mikołajowi szybko mija szok, bo wyciąga swoją broń i mierzy do Borysa. Jóźwiak jest tak wstrząśnięty, że nie stawia już żadnych oporów. Potem zostaje wyprowadzony przez Miodowicza i Hutnika i zawieziony na izbę wytrzeźwień. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że po tych wydarzeniach Borysa dosięgnie sprawiedliwość, jednak na początku 500. odcinka udaje mu się uciec z więzienia. Dzwoni wtedy do Mikołaja i zaczyna mu grozić. Jednak dwa odcinki później zostaje pojmany przez Vlada i Owcę, a następnie zawieziony przez Białacha na komendę i oddany w ręce Kariny Wolniewicz. Ciekawostki * Jako policjant wytrwał tylko przez jeden sezon. * W 8. sezonie praktycznie nie występuje (z wyjątkiem odcinka, gdy Ola dzwoni do niego. Widać wtedy jednak tylko jego ręce). * Po 8. sezonie wydawało się, że zginął, ale w 9. sezonie wychodzi na jaw, że jego śmierć została po prostu upozorowana. * Nadal żywi wrogość do Mikołaja i obecnie jest jego największym wrogiem. * Nieumyślnie zastrzelił Karolinę Rachwał. Galeria Borys.jpg Borys 01.jpg Borys 02.jpg Borys 03.jpg Borys 04.jpg Borys 05.jpg Borys 06.jpg Borys.png Borys.jpeg Borys2.png Borys3.png Borys4.png Borys 07.jpg Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Patrol 007 Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Byli policjanci Kategoria:Patrol 006 Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:Nie występujące